Luz y sombras
by angel-Utau
Summary: ¿Luz o sombras? ¿Bien o mal? ¿Verdad o mentira? Condicionados por una falsa elección. Si decides seguir tu camino desapareces por la cegadora luz; caes en el olvido, en la angustia y el dolor, en una oscuridad sin fin. Solo necesitas una luz que esclarezca las sombras, y una sombra que apague el resplandor.


Dissclaimer: Angel's friends no me pertenece, es propiedad de Simona Ferri. Solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia.

* * *

 _Los ángeles nunca mienten._

Que mentira tan grande. Engañan al mundo con su faceta de luz y brillo, con su pieles, con sus cuerpos, con sus voces, con su ciudad perfecta. Una ciudad compuesta por pequeños engaños.

Si los ángeles nunca mienten ¿por qué se muestran ante los humanos como algo que no son? Un policía, un profesor, un transeúnte cualquiera, un estudiante... Pequeñas mentiras insignificantes, tanto que no te das cuenta de lo que son hasta que te paras a pensarlo detenidamente, y tus conclusiones no te llevan a otra lado, son mentiras.

Ella había vivido una mentira durante todo ese tiempo. Las altas esferas, su profesor, su "familia", todos la habían mentido " _¡Esa es mi hija!, Sin duda es un ángel excepcional"..._ Mentiras, todo mentiras, ella no era un ángel, era humana, o por lo menos así había nacido.

¿Por qué se lo ocultaron? Según ellos, había sido por protegerla. Su alma tenía que cambiar, como Arkham había dicho un poder obtenido con esfuerzo era mayor que uno obtenido de nacimiento; al verse forzada a cambiar, su alma había absorbido toda la magia posible. Y esta había sido sellada.

 _-"Tu cuerpo no habría soportado esa cantidad de poder; era más seguro ocultarlo, y esperar a que alcanzases la suficiente experiencia para dominarlo"_

Pero sus poderes habían despertado, todas las pequeñas habilidades que habían obtenido sus alas se habían intensificado de manera brutal. El peor de todos sus poderes mentales. No podía controlarlo, lo escuchaba todo.

Por eso sabía que, de todas las frases que las altas esferas habían pronunciado, la única verdad era que su cuerpo habría colapsado.

 _"-Su cuerpo no lo habría soportado, solo había una pequeña posibilidad, pero si lo hubiese controlado sería mas poderosa que ninguno de nosotros, no podíamos, ni podemos, permitir eso; y ahora que han despertado hay que tenerla bajo control, cuando no pueda aguantarlo más nos suplicará que los sellemos de nuevo."_

Miedo.

Había miedo en sus pensamientos.

Tenían miedo de que se hiciese más fuerte; un alma humana estaba compuesta de dos partes, luz y oscuridad, ángeles y diablos influían en esas partes, y ella era humana, ¿Qué llegaría a pasar si se dejaba llevar por la oscuridad? Con esa cantidad de poder, la tenían que frenar.

 _Los ángeles nunca mienten._

Harta; no podía estar más harta de que la manipulasen, pero ella también sabía jugar a ese juego. En el momento de explicar los cambios de sus poderes empezó la partida. No había nada nuevo, solo se notaba más resistente de manera física, sus poderes fluían mejor, nada fuera de lo normal. Mentiras, todo mentiras. No podían hacerle una prueba para ver si mentía, porque los ángeles no mienten. No podían saber que su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor a cada segundo, que podía ver todo con su mente, emociones y pensamientos, que el fuego corría calcinando su cuerpo por dentro, que podía viajar a la velocidad de la luz... Y más. Mucho más. Pero ellos nunca lo sabrían. Nunca más estaría bajo su control.

* * *

 ** _Se cauteloso al pedir deseos en la oscuridad_**

 ** _No se puede estar seguro de cuando van a hacer su marca_**  
 ** _Y, además, mientras tanto solo sueño con destrozarte_**

* * *

El estridente sonido de los auriculares ahogaba el ruido, todo se sumía en un murmullo incesante, el fuego se calmaba, la luz cegadora de su alma baja de intensidad, las voces se convertían en susurros. Todas menos una.

 **No quieres estar bajo su control, pero estás aquí encerrada. Y además injustamente.**

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella, no sabía de donde procedía, pero cada día su sonido era más fuerte, y la mayor parte de la veces concordaban. Y eso la asustaba. Estaba convencida de que es a voz no era suya, que era ajena a ella, pero la conocía tan bien que daba escalofríos; en algún momento necesitaba llevarle la contraria, solo para no ceder ante ella.

 _¿Injustamente? Puse en peligro a la humanidad y casi hago que maten a mis compañeros._

 **Y todo eso porque no te contaron la verdad. Si ellos te hubiesen dicho lo que eras, de donde procedías, nunca habrías tenido la necesidad de acudir a Reina, nunca habría pasado nada de eso; las altas y bajas esferas se podrían haber hecho cargo de ella, incluso después de salir del limbo.**

Tenía razón, como siempre.

 **Claro que tengo razón; no podemos no coincidir, por mucho que te esfuerces en intentarlo, soy parte de ti, yo creo lo que tu crees, y tu crees lo que yo creo.**

 _Eso es lo que me asusta, que en algún momento yo deje de pensar por mi._

 **¿Cómo vas a dejar de pensar por ti si tu y yo somos una? Todo lo que yo digo son pensamientos tuyos, pensamientos que tratas de ocultar, yo solo les doy forma.**

 _Forma... ¿Y qué forma estas intentando darle a la idea de que me están tratando injustamente?_

 **La liberación.**

 _¿Liberación?_

 **Si, tu liberación, la de tu poder. Podrías hacer cosas muy grandes Raf; solo tienes que tomar la decisión. Solo tienes que dar rienda suelta a los pensamientos que mantienes encerrados; deja que ellos también tomen forma.**

Darles forma. Tan tentador... La habían enseñado a no dejarse guiar por ella.

 _También me habían enseñado que hay que decir siempre la verdad._

El odio, al ira, el dolor, el fuego; la dominación, todo aquello que demostrar. Nunca más estar bajo sus cadenas. Ser libre.

 _ **Ser libre y poder elegir.**_

* * *

 ** _Estoy en los detalles con el diablo_**  
 ** _así que ahora el mundo no puede llegar a mi nivel_**  
 ** _Solo tengo que sacarte de la jaula, soy un joven amante de la rabia_**  
 ** _Voy a necesitar una chispa para encenderlo_**

* * *

Solo una idea, una misera idea había prendido fuego en su mente, en su alma, como una cerilla a un charco de gasolina, haciéndolo arder.

Querían que se rindiera, que volviese bajo sus alas a un nido lleno de pequeñas mentiras. Criaturas de luz, criaturas de oscuridad, ambas partes la habían manipulado como a una muñeca; una inútil e ingenua muñeca.

Pero nunca más.

Nunca más sería un una muñeca en manos de otros; estaría siempre por delante, siempre por encima, como un titiritero que mueve los hilos en su beneficio, como ellos habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Mantenerla anclada solo era una manera de controlarla.

" _-No podemos permitir que nos supere_

 _-Debemos frenarla, volver a sellarla._

 _-O podemos hacernos con su poder."_

El dolor, la ira, el odio... Los sentía arder en su interior, prendiendo su mente; y todo ardería con ella.

Nunca más bailaría al compás de los hilos de una telaraña.

* * *

 ** _Mis canciones saben lo que hiciste en al oscuridad_**  
 ** _Así que enciéndelos, enciéndelos, enciéndelos, estoy en llamas_**  
 ** _así que enciéndelos, enciéndelos, enciéndelos, estoy en llamas_**  
 ** _En la oscuridad_**  
 ** _En la oscuridad_**

* * *

¿Acaso era ella la única?

No.

Bastaba con echar una vistazo por la ventana para ver como todos se movían al compás de un ritmo programado, haciéndoles creer que tenían elección cuando no era cierto, al igual que los diablos, los ángeles existían por un motivo

 **La guerra por la dominancia del mundo. Pero la luz no puede vencer a la oscuridad, ni la oscuridad puede vencer a la luz. NO hay una sin la otra, si no existiese una de las dos no podríamos diferenciar entre ambas. Una guerra absurda, sin sentido, al menos en un campo con armas.**

 ** _Ellos quieren soldados; soldados preparados para luchar por la humanidad, soldados que creen tener elección; solo peones en una guerra de poder, no de sangre._**

 _¿Qué les pasa a aquellos que consiguen elegir?_

 _ **Aquellos que eligen, aquellos que no piensan por y para las esferas son eliminados.**_

 **Sacrilegios, reglas que cumplir... Todo mentiras. La luz y la oscuridad se atraen, es inevitable, no pueden estar separados; ya sea de una manera o de otra se llaman. ¿Cómo si no podrían odiar los ángeles, como podrían mentir? ¿Como podrían enamorarse los diablos, como querrían proteger a sus humanos?**

 **_La diferencia radica en que unos miran más allá de las ordenes._**

Luz y oscuridad.

La esencia de una alma humana.

La suya había permanecido demasiado tiempo siguiendo una claridad que creía ser luz.

* * *

 _ **Todos los escritores sigan escribiendo lo que escriben**_

 _ **en alguna parte otra hermosa vena solo muere**_

* * *

Su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, los cascos que la protegían del ruido en su cabeza estaban tirados en el suelo. No servía de nada protegerse de algo grabado en su piel, en su alma. Debía controlarlo; el dolor no importaba, solo serían cicatrices que la recordarían la injusticia de ese tablero de ajedrez; este dolor, esas futuras cicatrices que se formaban antes de empezar, solo eran el camino hacia la libertad lejos de un mundo cuadriculado.

La luz de su alma la ahogaba, era lo único que controlaba la oscuridad que crecía dentro de ella, lo único que la destrozaba por dentro con su intensidad.

Un equilibrio, es lo que necesitaba, un alma de luz y oscuridad, una luz brillante que ilumine un camino propio que seguir, que proyecte una sombra igual de fuerte para refugiarse.

Las miradas de desprecio, de decepción, de compasión... Miles de ojos juzgándola, golpeando su cuerpo, esparciendo cicatrices de desprecio, de decepción y de compasión hacia ella misma, destruyendo su fortaleza y su integridad, destrozándola por dentro para después hacerla renacer con el odio y la furia.

 _"Todos piensan que deberías olvidarte de Sulfus; No has decepcionado Raf; Engañaste a tu profesor y nos has puesto en peligro a todos"_

 _Deberían meterse en su vidas y dejarme en paz, ¿los he juzgado yo cuándo hacían algo mal? Decepcionado porque he decidido pensar por mi misma, puede que fuera grave, pero no te has molestado en felicitarme nunca, en la vida, cuando hacía algo bien porque estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. Tu los pusiste en peligro, si hubiese estado más pendiente, si hubiese hecho lo que realmente debías y no lo que se suponía que debías hacer eso nunca habría pasado. Nunca hubiese hecho lo que hice si tu hubiese actuado correctamente._

 ** _Nada de esto estaría pasando si hubieseis actuado bien; os limitáis a culparme de vuestro errores. Si hubieseis sido más listos podría estar con vosotros, de vuestra parte, pero es más fácil cerrar los ojos o cubrirte con la sabana y desaparecer, si yo no te veo tu no me ves._**

 _Pero yo si os veo, yo si tengo los ojos abiertos, no me cubro con una sabana de mentiras que trata de contener al monstruo de las pesadillas, yo lo enfrento; tengo valor, fe en mi... **Ambos somos monstruos en el mundo del otro; pero yo soy más fuerte. Las lágrimas de impotencia que me habéis hecho derramar son los cimientos de mi fortaleza;** no importa cuanto daño quieran hacerme, por que ya no soy la misma niña tonta que teme a la oscuridad, todo el miedo que os tenía, el miedo que tenía a lo que me he convertido, solo son cenizas marcadas con los pasos de lo que soy ahora._

* * *

 _ **Tengo cicatrices del mañana y me gustaría que pudieses ver**_

 _ **eres el antídoto para todo, menos para mi**_

 _ **Una constelación de lágrimas en tus**_ ** _pestañas_**

 _ **que quema todo lo que amas y luego quema las cenizas**_

 _ **Y al final todo colisiona, mi infancia escupió de vuelta al monstruo que ves**_

* * *

Su alma humana había tenido que cambiar, la luz y la oscuridad por igual, pero había concentrado su poder en la luz y aunque esta se había intensificado por convertirse en un ángel, solo una parte no podía contener las dos, colapsaba; tan solo tenía que dejar de retener esa pequeña oscuridad humana, mezclarla con esa nueva, dejar que se fundiera con la luz. Un equilibrio perfecto.

Ella era un ser perfecto, un alma en la que residen las dos caras de una misma moneda en perfecta sincronía, ella había conseguido lo que ningún eterno había conseguido en la guerra, en los humanos... La unión de ambas esencias.

 **Ven conmigo, deja atrás este mundo pretencioso, aléjate del dolor constante, ven a un mundo de oscuridad y deja que tu luz lo esclarezca. No estarás sola, hay más gente como tu, más gente que decidió seguir otro camino.**

 _Ir contigo... ¿A dónde?_

 **A un mundo lleno de dolor, un mundo que tu puedes levantar, donde no pueden encontrarnos, donde no pueden alcanzarnos. Un nuevo mundo, _nuestro mundo._**

Pudo oír un chasquido, era su alma liberándose al completo. El dolor se convirtió en una suave electricidad y todo se aclaró.

* * *

 ** _Mis canciones saben lo que hiciste en al oscuridad_**  
 ** _Así que enciéndelos, enciéndelos, enciéndelos, estoy en llamas_**  
 ** _así que enciéndelos, enciéndelos, enciéndelos, estoy en llamas_**  
 ** _En la oscuridad_**  
 ** _En la oscuridad_**

* * *

Estaba en casa. Un mundo gris, lleno de niebla, largos pasillos formados por la desesperación infundada por el miedo a una elección, pero ella tenía su propio camino, uno que nadie podía ver, su camino, su oscuridad había nacido allí; una parte de ella se extendía por todo ese lugar, como si se tratase de un segundo cuerpo. Caminaba con paso seguro, descendiendo por los pasillos hacia un lugar cada vez más y más oscuro, y allí estaba, esperando para ella, un trono blanco en medio de la oscuridad.

También era un nuevo mundo, la otra parte de ella estaba acostumbrada a la claridad, pero no tardó en acoplarse y rodearlo, protegiéndolo. Se sentó y extendió su esencia cromática por las _venas_ de ese _cuerpo._

Ese mundo era su mundo, y ella era su reina.

Porque era luz, porque era oscuridad.

 _ **Porque soy una estrella angelical, porque soy la esfera negra.**_

* * *

 ** _Tiene en su poder la luz y la sombra, pero su luz no ofende nunca, y su oscuridad aún deja ver los contornos claros._**

 _Ferruccio Busoni_

* * *

Hola people n.n he vuelto al fandom para llenar a la prota de la serie de OOC e inventarme una historia que no tiene nada que ver y del que no hay evidencia alguna.. un momento ¬¬... eso es un fanfic (excepto por o del OOC) ¡Entonces esta bien! n.n

Hace un timepecito empecé a filosofar sobre la luz y la oscuridad, le ying y el yang y todo eso, para resumir... Y bueno salieron esas pequeñas ideas "Si los ángeles (como los pintamos los humanos) son perfectos ¿por qué pueden mentir? Si los diablos (del mismo modo) son criaturas horribles, despreciables etc... ¿por qué son capaces de enamorarse, y de sentir aprecio por su humanos? Es decir, en el capítulo _Vidas en peligro_ Cabiria es mordida por un pherox por proteger a su humana; si tan horribles son debería de importarle un comino... vamos digo yo.

El caso que se me ocurrió por ahí que al convertiré en estrella y derrotar a Reina, Raf había absorbido el poder de la esfera negra y bueno...si estas aquí se supone que ya has leído el resultado n.n"

¿Es raro? Claro como el agua ¿Me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo? Innegable n.n

La canción que complemente el fic es _My songs know what you did in the dark_ de Fall out boy, últimamente son mi fuente de inspiración, claro que salen escritos un poco raritos XD oye pero no esta mal.

Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir n.n gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí y gracias a todos los que hagáis click en fav o follow

Muchos y kisses y hasta la próxima.


End file.
